Mi Sentir
by Hanna Stardust
Summary: Porque soy tu caballero mas leal soportaria todo


Hola a todos, esta es una idea que formulo mi mente aunque sé que no es común esta pareja simplemente me llamo la atención y pensé "¿Por qué no hacer un one shot de ellos?" y así lo hice jaja, es mi primer fic casi que no sean malos conmigo, cualquier crítica es bien recibida (mientras sea constructiva :p).

"Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada"

Todo lo narrado es a partir del punto de vista de Shura de Capricornio

* * *

**CAPITULO UNICO**

Lo primero que recordé al despertar de mi sueño eterno por el rey del Inframundo Hades fue la pelea contra el caballero de bronce Shiryu donde al final reconocí que la muchacha por la que el peleaba era la verdadera Athena, después de eso lo protegí con mi armadura dorada para salvar su vida y después nada, había caído en el sueño eterno hasta ese momento.

Me di cuenta que no era el único que había sido revivido, también se encontraba el Antiguo Patriarca Shion de Aries, Saga, Deathmasck , Camus y Aphrodite, sin mencionar a los caballeros de las otras ordenes, nos ofrecieron un trato el cual era ir al Santuario y matar a Athena el cual fingimos aceptar, ningún caballero sería capaz de abandonar a Athena y ser rebajado a ser sirvientes de Hades pero si queríamos ser de utilidad en esta guerra santa no nos quedaba otra opción, seriamos vistos por todos como traidores pero no nos importó, todo sea por mi señora Athena.

Al llegar a mi antiguo hogar un mar de recuerdos me azoto, sin duda sería una misión difícil, cada batalla librada en contra de mis excompañeros fue insoportable, hasta que perdimos el poco honor que nos quedaba al utilizar la técnica prohibida la Exclamación de Athena en dos ocasiones.

Después le ordenaste a Milo, Mu y Aioria que nos llevaran ante ti, el camino se me hiso más largo a como lo recordaba, intente hablar con Aioria sobre Aioros pero el simplemente me mando a callar y la verdad no lo culpo, no ha de ser fácil escuchar a la persona que fue encargada de matar a la persona que más admirabas, y sin más ya estaba ante tu presencia.

Pese a haber perdido casi todos mis sentidos pude sentir tu cosmo divino y te pude visualizar a cómo te veías en ese instante, sin duda eras una diosa hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, te veías tan decidida y fuerte como bondadosa.

Me envolviste con tu cosmo y poco a poco sentí que mi dolor se desvanecía, entonces solo pude pensar que desde el principio sabias la verdad, sabias que para nosotros era la carga más dolorosa que nos pudieron dar y en ese instante dejo de serlo, te encargaste de sanarnos hasta donde fuera posible y no sabes cuan agradecido estoy por eso, sin embargo, ningún entrenamiento me preparo para lo que estaba por venir, así como tu cosmo me ayudo a verte y a sanar, también me mostro la peor escena jamás presenciada, tu muerte.

Fue tan solo en un instante, un rápido movimiento el que guio esa daga a tu cuello, en tan solo un maldito instante perdiste tu vida para salvarnos a nosotros, todos los presentes no podamos creer lo que acababa de pasar y al salir del shock en el que estaba llore de impotencia al saber que te sacrificaste por nosotros.

Fue el peor momento por el que pase, no solo yo sino también los demás, pero aun teníamos cosas que hacer así que regresamos al castillo del malnacido de Hades, en la mente de Saga y Camus estaba la misma idea, queríamos acabar con esta guerra matando a Hades, únicamente llevamos una manta manchada con tu sangre pero no todo podía salir tan bien, nuestras vidas temporales estaban terminando, cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más y más débil y únicamente pude hacer una cosa, te encomendé a los caballeros de bronce que habían peleado contra nosotros, estoy seguro que ellos te salvaran y le pondrán fin a esta guerra santa.

En ese último instante solo pensé en ti y en que todo lo hubiera dado con tal de seguir a tu lado, solo me queda esperar a reencarnar contigo para seguir protegiéndote.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Ok no soy muy buena redactando pero hice lo mejor que pude, les agradecería mucho si me dejan un review haha no les cuesta nada y sirve que me ayudan a mejorar


End file.
